The Child Switch
by Sachiko Productions
Summary: Vema and Annette have there first encounter. When will they figure out that they were switched at birth?
1. Default Chapter

Two babies in a nursery. They cry and cry. They both look like 2 ordinary babies but one of them is actually the daughter of Bulma and Prince Vegeta. The other baby comes from a common lawyer named Jerry and his wife named Marcia. Vegeta's child has the name of Vema and Jerrys child has the name of Annette.Somehow the babies name tags were switched and Vema went to Jerry and Annette to Vegeta. Vegeta has plans for his daughter to become the first girl super saiyan but he is very unaware of how hard that will be to accomplish....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
15 years later  
  
A young girl with a black and grey backpack walks alone down the street. She is wearing a sweater and has her hood on because its the only way that people cant make fun of her hair, her black hair always sticks up. The girl gets home to her house with 5 bedrooms. She walks in and tosses her backpack by the door and goes into the living room and plops herself on the couch. She grabs the remote and flicks on the tv. She does some channel surfing and then turns off the tv and sighs.  
"Nothing new happens around here, i need a challenge!" Annette(keep in mind its realli Vema but they were switched at birth) Lays down on the couch and zones out into her own little world. About fifteen minutes later the phone rings and Annette picks it up. She springs up because of the loud screaming coming out of the reciever.  
"YOU GOT SUSPENDED FOR FIGHTING AGAIN?!" Marcia yells"DIDNT YOUR FATHER AND I TELL YOU NOT TO FIGHT ANYMORE!!!!WHAT WERE YOU---"Marcia is cut off by Annette Who hangs up the phone.  
"God she acts like i love hearing her b****"Annette sighs once again and goes up to her room and lays on her bed.She looks up at her ceiling.   
"Well i guess the 5th time getting suspended for fighting is pretty bad but its not my fault i just like doing that"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"DADDY I DONT WANT TO FIGHT!!!!" Vema yells through out the capsule corp. house."I DONT CARE ABOUT FIGHTING"  
"how can you not like fighting?We've done it since you were 5"Vegeta says to his daughter in an annoyed voice.  
"YOU DONT MAKE BRA FIGHT!!WHY DO I HAVE TO?!"Vema's eyes water and she runs to her room and slams the door.  
"I'm never going to accomplish my goal!!!This little brat has barely any ki.She might as well be part of Shorties human family!!Theres no way i could have had a daughter so weak!!!"Vegeta clenches his fists and makes that same ugly rage face he usually has."GOD DAMN WHY CANT SHE FIGHT!!!!"  
  
Meanwhile in Vema's room, Vema has her face in her pillow. She thinks about talking to her mother about it but then remembers that her and her mother didnt have the deep mom-daughter relationship that other families had. "I dont belong here, i can feel it" Vema turns over and looks at her ceiling."I feel so empty here, its like I'm not ment to fight, maybe thats why i've never liked it before. Daddy wants me to become the first girl whatever he calls it and i dont give a F*** about it" Vema sits up and looks at her clock to see that its already 10:50pm. She gets off her bed and gets into her pink teddy bear PJ's. She climbs into bed and grabs her comb off the dresser and combs her perfect straight black hair.  
"I'm really glad i didnt get dads aweful hair, i would just hate it" Vema puts down her comb and gets under the blankets and falls fast to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At Annette's house, Annette is already in bed with her blue tanktop and grey sweats on. She has her hands behind her head and looks at her ceiling and is just thinking to herself."Man, grounded again....i hate it here. They dont like anything i do, they just care about grades and being a lady. psssh yeah like i wanna be like that yeah right. Sure it would make them happy but blagh I dont do that kinda S***" Vema drifts off to sleep  
  
Well thats the first part.Will these two ever get to the families there suppose to be in or is there fate already made out for them.Find out next time. Please read and review. I know i have flames comin so **gets fork and knife** SERVE IT UP!!!^_^ 


	2. The meeting

2 Days Later  
  
"Hey all of you in dream world, its time to get up and enjoy this marvelous day!!The sun is shining the birds are singing,so pea---"Annette throws her alarm clock at her wall.  
"Damn i gotta get another one.....thaz the 10th one this week"Annette gets out of bed and gets dressed.She grabs her hooded sweater and puts it on and put the hood up. She slides down the railing and walks to the breakfast table and jumps into her chair.  
"Annette, Remember your going to be good in school now"Marcia says to Annette with a stern voice  
"Yeah ok ill never do it again im realli sorry..insert my usual blank promise"Annettte says as she eats a apple.  
"Annette dont you think its bad when you have to say 'insert my usual blank promise'?"Jerry says to Annette while having his eyebrow raised  
"Not really"Annette replies   
"Why do you always have to get into fights Annette?Why dont you leave those kids alone?"Marcia says in a worried voice  
"Because the other kids are such pansies.."Annette mumbles to herself.She sits   
"What was that Annette?"  
"Oh!I said maybe I'll try and be a kid who picks daisies"  
"Well I need to head off to work now"Jerry kisses Marcia and then walks over to Annette and kisses her forehead."Try and be good in your new school ok sport?"Jerry leaves  
Annette falls back in her chair as soon as Jerry leaves"A NEW SCHOOL?!YOUR SENDING ME TO ANOTHER SCHOOL AGAIN?!"  
"Your father and I want you to have another fresh start"  
"Whats the name of the school this time?"Annette gets up and grabs her skateboard and backpack.  
"Orange Star High School, We better get going so your not late on your first day"  
"just give me the directions and ill skateboard"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"your going to train after you get home from school got it?"Vegeta says with a firm voice  
"But Daddy I'm going to hang out with my friends after school today"Vema complains   
"After you come home from that then.."Vegeta scowls  
"Vema your brother is outside, hes taking you to school"Bulma says in a motherly voice  
"Thanks Mommy, see you all later"Vema leaves outside to the Limo where Trunks is waiting  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Annette looks at her new school and smirks"well im early so i can skateboard for a while"  
Annette starts grinding the curbs of the school.Meanwhile, Vema and her friends are walking around school gossiping about guys. They spot Annette grinding  
"Hey i've never seen that person before"Courtney says  
"Well then we could say that this person is another pupil entering our class" Macie says in a show off voice.  
Vema trys to see the face of the person"I cant see if hes cute"  
"Actually Vema, from the body structure that she has its a girl"Macie explains to Vema as the bell rings  
"Fine who cares anyway, since she wants to be all like a guy were gonna have to make school a living hell for her wont we?"  
"why is she dressed like a guy and skateboarding?"Courtney asks   
"hey shes doin her lil skateboard thing comin this way" Vema says  
Annette ollies off the curb and does a kick flip. She stops right in front of Vema,Courtney,and Macie  
"whats the name of this dumb school again?"Annette asks the 3 girls  
"Orange Star High School, and Tony Hawk isnt here" Vema says and giggles along with macie and Courtney  
"What? Do you want to start something?"Annette sneers at Vema  
  
Well what will happen next time? No one knows...cept for me of corz...read and review please. More next time 


End file.
